Home is where the heart is
by merderola
Summary: What if Beckett and Castle lived together in DC after all? What if Beckett hadn't been fired? Right after 6x03 (Need To Know), before Castle answers the door.


**A/N: What if Beckett and Castle lived together in DC after all? What if Beckett hadn't been fired? Right after 6x03 (Need To Know), before Castle answers the door. **

**Hey there! This is my Caskett Fanfiction, the one I talked about maybe writing. I wrote it! And now this is just a first chapter to see what you think of it, and whether or not you want me to go on with it. I'm not a native speaker, so please apologize any grammar/spelling mistakes. It's extremely important for me that you review this with your opinion. I want to know what you think! **

After a full make out session in the couch, still a little astonished by Castle's decision, Beckett can't stop grinning and kissing him. All kinds of touching Castle could get, he was getting. He most definitely was –oh, he was. After such act of kindness and love, Beckett could only think she had to make up to him somehow. And, let's just say, making up to him isn't quite the obligation – has never been anyway.

Beckett took off his tie, along with his shirt, and left him breathless under her skin. "Are you trying to ravish me, Detective?"

As soon as Castle kissed her neck, she was a goner. Unable to reply, she simply nodded, kissing his lips fiercely and softly all at once. His adam's apple was the sexiest thing Beckett's ever seen, so she kissed him there too, making no effort to hide her moans and sweet reactions, reaching for him in her most desperate way.

So many ways to make up for it, Beckett was still a little dazed. And so she did.

"Can I just say how hard it is to breathe right now?" Castle asked, leaning down to swiftly kiss her neck.

Kate laughed a little, happier than she had been in almost a month. It's almost unbelievable how she still had that effect on him. Unbelievably awesome.

"Same," she adds. Hands around his waist and hair falling down to his chest, she was so reverent.

"Wow, Kate Beckett. After everything I just said, all you can say to me is one word? That's seriously disrespectful." Richard Castle feigned offense.

Kate sighed. "What do you want me to say after the whole ravishing that happened around here? That you're amazing? A sex god? You know, I could say all those things, but I don't think that's what you need to hear."

Rick kissed her pouty mouth and got out of bed. That got him a sigh from Beckett.

"Get up, love. We've got some things to do before I move in to DC," he announced.

Kate slowly let herself out of bed, making a huge effort to make her legs work again and walked beside him only to give him a slow, sensual, tongue involving kiss that had him thinking about spending all day in bed with her instead of packing.

"Fuck," Rick cursed. "You can't do that to me. You've got me completely turned on in a matter of seconds, point proven, but we still got a lot of packing to do, if you want me in your new home."

Kate bit her bottom lip in an attempt to have him completely at her mercy, but it didn't seem to have worked.

"Come on, Kate. Do you want me with you or not?" Rick headed to Alexis' old bedroom, to find a couple of suitcases he could use for his moving in process.

Beckett sighed and he heard it. She approached to Alexis' bedroom to help him choose the best suitcase and what to do with it. As they separated some clothes and put it inside a big and black suitcase, Kate decided to stop joking and talk to him about how seriously grateful she was feeling.

"You know I really do appreciate you doing this for me, right? It's uh… I thought we were going to make it work long distance, which is not something we couldn't do, no, we would… It's just- I missed you. Spending a month without seeing you hurts me and I'm really glad we won't have to go through it again. But, of course, if we had to, we would." She stopped, waiting for his reaction; one that didn't come. Rick was just looking at her, admiring her natural beauty as she confessed her love for him in the softest way, with messy hair and his boxers on. Seeing as she had no reply, Kate decided to go on. "Right?"

Rick realized he left her uncertain when he didn't reaffirm her sentences, which was an honest mistake, really. He didn't plan to leave any uncertainty in his words or his love for her. And so, he thought kissing her would be best. That way, he did it.

Soft, tender. Just a touch of their lips. Not sensual, not in a way that would have her naked against a wall, nothing that even seems that way. Just as if they were already married, even though they've been engaged for so little time.

Beckett ran her fingers through his hair and smiled with her mouth closed. Ah, so lovely – the way she looked at him, so reverent and with desire and passion all at once. He wishes he had found someone like this before in his life. A mother of his child, for example. But that doesn't matter, because all that matters is they have this right now - him and Alexis.

"Of course we would. Even if things got really complicated, I wouldn't let go of having you in my life and you know it. Anyone that reads my books' dedication knows what I'm talking about. And I'd be really pissed off at you if you told me you haven't." Castle was Castle again. Making jokes. Lust in his eyes. Love too.

Kate rolled her eyes at him. Of course. How long had it been since she didn't roll her eyes at him? Maybe forty minutes, when they were packing and he asked her about condoms? So yes, Kate was Kate again. Detective Beckett.

They were going to be fine. DC or not, they knew right from the start they would make it work. And they were making it work. Kate was going to make sure moving to DC had some really good perks for both of them. If he was willing to make this kind of effort for her, then she might as well do at least the same.

**A/N: Review? Thank you for reading!**


End file.
